I Just Wanna Live
by Olenka Fawkes
Summary: Greg is still after Sara. But Sara only has eyes for somebody else. GS


This is a story, which ended up into a song-fic, _I Just Want to Live_, sort-of. Anyway, enjoy.

--

Sara walked into the room, her ears immediately assaulted with Greg's new favorite band, **Good Charlotte**. Right now, he had on _I Just Want To Live_. Sara thought it suited him, from his hair, with its new style or color every week or so, to his way of trying to issue invitations, which included a well-rehearsed beginning, but ended in monosyllables. Ah well, at least he started out with good intentions.

Sara watched Greg move from machine to machine, his head bopping to the beat of the fast and rock-like song.

_I need an alarm system in my house_

_So I know when people are creepin' about_

_These people are freakin' me out (these days)_

_It's getting hectic everywhere that I go_

_They won't leave me alone_

_There's things they all wanna know_

_I'm paranoid about the people I meet_

_Why are they talking to me?_

_And why can't any one see?_

_I just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

Greg jumped about a foot in the air when Sara spoke.

"Isn't it a little early for rock music, Greggo?" she said.

Greg spun around, nearly knocking over a cup of something, more accurately, his cup of **Hawaiian Blue**, to see Sara standing in the door way of the lab, her head tilted at such an angle that you could tell she was silently laughing at him. However, when she had spoke, her voice had been remarkably steady. And she hadn't even been sounding like she was reprimanding Greg. Greg however, was not quite so subtle.

"Why hello Sara. Isn't a little early to scare your best lab-tech in the country halfway to heaven? Or should I say, back home under his covers, where he could be, drinking hot chocolate, if he only could have had to sense to call in sick today?" Greg said this while grabbing a paper off the printer, put it on one pile, then typing something into the computer, hitting ENTER with remarkable force. All the while, his song kept on blasting, probably as loud as Greg could get it.

_I rock a law suit when I'm going to court_

_A white suit when I'm getting divorced_

_A black suit at the funeral home_

_And my birthday suit when I'm home alone_

_Talking on the phone_

_Got an interview with the Rolling Stone_

_They're saying, "Now you're rich, and now you're famous"_

_Fake ass girls all know your name and_

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous_

_Your first hit aren't you ashamed Of the life, of the life,_

_of the life we're living_

" Your first hit - Aren't you ashamed - of the life we're living," Sara sung along with the last bit, then pressed pause on the stereo. Greg finished whatever he had been waiting for, pulled a sheet off the printer, and turned around, indignant of the fact that his music had been stopped. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sara beat him to it.

"So, what do you have for me on the suicide/murder case?" She turned his music back on, with the volume on **low**, of course.

"Greg has all the answers here for you to see," he said, dramatic as always. Sara smiled as Greg grabbed another paper off the printer, this time handing it to Sara. "Here you go, make sure to use it wisely," he said teasingly.

She smiled at him, not one of her fake smiles, which she used all the time, but one of those rare real smiles, that made her face light up. Usually this meant that for some unknown reason, she was very happy. For that, Greg was thank-ful. She was never happy as much as any other person, but lately, after that incident at the mental institution, her smiles were as rare as snow -- in June.

Greg turned back on his song, and the blasted out into the confines of the lab, while Sara was studying her paper, waiting for her other results.

_Stop your messin' around, boy_

_Better think of your future_

_Better make some good plans, boy_

_Said every one of my teachers_

_Look out, you better play it safe_

_You never know what hard times will come your way_

_We say_

_Where we're coming from_

_We've already seen_

_The wealth that this life can bring_

"Here you go," Greg said, handing her the sheet. She snatched it from his hand, grinning at him. "Nice song you got there, Greggo." She said

As she left the lab, Greg wistfully watched her leave, reminiscing on a conversation he and Warrick had held a while back.

_"Hey, Warrick, do you think Sara would go out on a date with me?" he had asked, while they were grabbing some coffee. Warrick had just laughed, shaking his head softly._

_"What? I mean, come on, I have a chance, don't I? Greg had asked, confused. Warrick set his cup down, and turned to face Greg._

_"Look man, it not something we talk about, but Sara is Grissom's lady. Nobody comments on it, and nobody says its there, but that's the truth. You should get over her man, and find someone else." At that moment, his pager went off, and Warrick sighed softly. "See you round man, that's Grissom, I got a new case." And with that, he then grabbed his cup, and left the room._

_As he watched Warrick leave, he had only one question going around in his head._

_"What does he have that I don't?" he breathed out to the empty room._

_- -_

_He had asked Sara about it, one morning after a long grueling shift. "Hey, Sara, would you like to go to a movie or something?" he had asked, using his best puppy-dog eyes. Sara had laughed, finishing putting all her papers away, and turned to look at Greg._

_"No, I'm sorry Greg, you should find someone better than me, and besides, I don't think I want a date tonight. She look to the door, just as Grissom had walked past, absorbed in his work. Greg watched her eyes, as they followed Grissom until he was out of sight._

_"See you later Greg," she said, " I have to ask Grissom something." As she walked to the door, Greg couldn't help but ask._

_"Sara, what does he have that I don't?" he asked, desperately. She stopped, and turned to look at Greg._

_"My heart," she said softly, as she walked out the door. "He has my heart. And that is something no one else will ever have."_

--

"Well, if that's what he has, he's a very lucky man." Greg said softly, from the doorway, to the empty room. "And I for one, shall wish them happiness, when they finally get around to seeing each other."

Greg then walked to his right, and down the hall.

Sara watched him go, from the other side of the door. He hadn't even noticed her, and she for one was grateful.

_I hope he realizes it someday soon_, too. She thought, remembering how Grissom had commented on how she had always seemed to memorize everything he said. However, the thing everyone but him had noticed, was that he had remembered everything she said, and quoted her own words back to her, constantly.

She smiled, remembering how his smile looked when he was happy, confused, which didn't happen nearly enough as it should, and almost loving.

She smiled one of her own smiles, and walked down the opposite hall, hoping to catch Catherine before she left, to ask her what she should wear on a date.

Grissom smiled to himself from the office acrossed the hall. He had come in from the door on the other side of the room, and had seen the whole exchange, and thought about how he could ask Sara out on a date without getting too much attention to himself. He allowed a moment of preening, knowing that no one had noticed him there. He took one last drink of his coffee, one of Greg's stolen **Hawaiian Blue** mixes, and went to find Warrick, to begin the awkward questioning of how to ask one Sara Sidle out on a date, and how to dress for that all important date.

Sara's last words to Greg however, was still sounding in his ears, and lingering in his heart.

"Sara, what does he have that I don't?" he asked. She stopped, and turned to look at Greg.

"My heart," she said softly, as she walked out the door. "He has my heart. And that is something no one else will ever have."

--

Please, comment on my fic, it would be nice to see what people think about it. It's a not-Sara/Greg story. Really. But no flames, or I will have to go buy marshmallows. )


End file.
